Upon A Raven's Plight
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: I am Kaoru, a member of the Juppongatana. My mission is to spy on Battousai and learn his secrets. Never did I expect that he would soon claim me as his. Shishio-sama had done me a great favor & I don't want to disappoint him..and yet I can't do it..BxKxS
1. The beginning of an ending

AN: As I searched for RK fanfics to read; a possibility struck me. What if both of Kaoru's parents died when she was a little girl? What if Shishio had found her just like he found Soujiro? What if Kenshin never met Tomoe and thus, never changed from being a Hitokiri? Would everything still be the same as it is in the series? Would Kaoru still be the loud, fun-loving, bokken-wielding we all know and love?

This is the fruit of my thoughts. I really hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much as my other fics. Since today (Sept. 10) is my birhtday; consider this first chapter as my gift to you all.

Don't forget to review! I would love hearing your comments about this fic; plus it would inspire me to write the next chapter faster.

Disclaimer: Had I ever own RK? Hmmm…. (browses through her little black book) Nope, I don't.

**Upon a Raven's Plight.**

_Chapter one: The beginning after the ending_

--------------------------------------------------------

I stood out there alone; with the rain falling down harshly from the sky.

I lifted my face; unmindful of the small crystalline drops drenching my skin and my clothes.

Before, I would've rushed to find a shelter from the rain…

But now, I don't care.

I don't care at all.

"Mother…Father…Why did you have to leave me?" I croaked out; voicing my thoughts into the night.

No one replied, not that I expect anyone to.

I wiped my face with the back of my kimono sleeve. I dew the soaked material and gazed with a mixed feeling of silent fascination and horror at the crimson liquid staining my once beautiful kimono.

I was covered head to toe with my parents' blood.

No, I didn't kill them, as you may be lead to believe. They were murdered.

I do not know why nor do I know by whom. I just came home a few hours ago to find them sprawled on their backs at our porch. Their lips were a bluish color and their faces a ghostly white as a pool of blood trailed around them.

Naturally, I first thought that they were playing a joke; a cruelly-crafted, twist-minded joke.

So I got on my knees and shoved them gently; like what you might do to a sleeping person to wake them up.

When they didn't acknowledge my presence and moved, I shoved harder. By then, tears had already begun to swell at the corner of my eyes.

The harder I tried to wake them up; the more I realized the painful truth that my parents weren't playing at all. Never would I ever see my Mother's gentle smile nor hear my Father's boisterous laugh ever again.

And so, being the heartbroken naïve eight-year-old that I am, I hugged my parents' corpses which explain why I was drenched in their blood.

Being the cowardly fool I am; I then ran from it all. I ran from my parents' bodies; from the place which I once called home; and, ultimately, I ran away from my sorrows.

Which leads me here to where I am now; standing blankly at the open forest's river stream before me.

As I had drowned myself beneath my tears; the clouds gathered and soon, rain began to drizzle. It seems as though the heavens were crying for my loss as well.

Since I could cry no longer; I merely opened my arms and let the rain wept for me instead.

Strangely, I felt both comforted and sadden by the rain.

I was too caught up in my thoughts, I failed to notice the squishing sound of footsteps walking on mud until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned with blank eyes to see who was behind me.

My eyes widened as I saw that the hand that had touched me was bandaged. My gaze traveled upwards to see a man as old as my father who was in his twenties, wrapped in a thick black cloak.

I shuddered. Not because of the bandages taped around everywhere that I could see in his body but at his blood red eyes. Never had I seen such a creepy shade of red before in all of my eight years of life.

"Little girls shouldn't be out here in the dark alone." The man said, his voice hoarse but deep.

I blinked; surprised at his statement. I quickly regained my senses though and I merely shrugged at him.

"I don't really care. I lost everything that I ever loved; there's nothing left to be frightened about anymore." I replied at him.

I could see the man raising a hairless eyebrow. He gazed at me almost curiously with his red eyes.

"Is that so?"

The way he said it made it seemed more like a statement rather than a question.

I merely shrugged. I didn't really care anymore but I felt the need to explain somehow and so I answered.

"My parents were murdered."

There, now that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

But if that's true, then why do I suddenly feel the need to have a good cry?

"I'm sorry for your loss then." The man replied; though the look in his eyes weren't remorseful at all.

I shrugged once more. "It's nothing. Everyone dies sometime; it's only a matter of circumstances."

"And you? How would you like to die then?" The man asked.

I looked up at him and met his red eyes with mine.

"I would like to die knowing why my parents' were killed and who murdered them." I told him simply.

Truthfully, I don't know how I would like to die. What was the difference anyway? The end result is just the same.

The man had a thoughtful look in his face. "If you know one day the answers to those questions; what would you do with it?"

Something burnt in the pit of my stomach and my eyes blazed with an unknown emotion as I stared intently into the man's red eyes.

"I would kill them sir." I told him whole-heartedly.

I knew that he knew that I wasn't lying when he looked deep into my eyes; trying to interpret my feelings.

"What is your name, little girl?" He asked.

"My name's Kamiya Kaoru, sir." I answered.

I must have pleased him somehow for his dry lips twisted into a cold, merciless smile as he said.

"You would make an excellent student. Would you like to learn the secrets of my techniques?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Techniques?" I asked.

He nodded his head curtly. "Yes, my sword techniques. By mastering them; you can invent your own and fulfill your desire to know the answers to your questions."

He made a gesture with his hand for something behind him and; to my surprise; a dark brown-haired boy came forward to stand besides the tall man.

The boy lifted his chin up and gave a smile. He looked to be about the same age as I am.

He turned to face the man besides him; though his eyes were closed.

"Will she be joining our little 'family' Shishio-sama?" The boy asked as if I wasn't there.

The man – whom the boy had called Shishio-sama – shrugged his ragged shoulders.

"I do not know, Soujiro. It all depends on her."

Both turned to look at me; Shishio-sama with his blood red eyes and Soujiro who had opened his eyes to reveal an interesting shade of emotionless blue-grey.

"Well?"

I stood there for a moment as I gathered my thoughts. It was as though time had stopped, that everything depended on me and it did. My future depended on this sole decision.

Should I say no and perhaps live a life of poverty and sadness? Or should I say yes and live a life intent on finding out the questions of my parents' death and avenging them instead?

"Yes. I will join you."

The words were like the soft flutter of a raven's wings to me. I didn't even believe for a while that I was the one muttering those words; they sounded so sure and confident. Far from the anxiety and unsure emotions that I really feel.

But I had made my decision and I will carry it out with pride.

I accepted the spare cloak Shishio-sama had wrapped around me to keep my warm and walked in pace between him and Soujiro as we headed out of the forest.

I just hoped that I wouldn't regret my decision.

**_To be continued_**

---------------------------------------------------


	2. The Present

AN: Just to remind everyone; Tomoe does not exist in my fic so if you're looking for some Tomoe/Kenshin(Battousai), you're looking at the wrong place.

Note: Don't be too shy to review. I will always acknowledge each and every one of you. Besides, I don't bite…much. (smiles cheekily)

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and read but were too shy to review):**

****

**half-breed-demon-fox; ariel; Kori; YouKaiRahvin; Rochelle; Angel of lonelyness; sprinklescake67; White Ninja Spy; Innocence8; Alea Seikou; velvet-ink; Little Spider; !!!!!GREAT!!!!!; Readit's; kik-ting; Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura; Kenshin-FrEak; ghettotaku; pnaixrose.**

**Upon A Raven's Plight**

_Chapter two: The Present_

----------------------------------------------------------------- (Kaoru's POV)

The sound of steel striking steel clinked and echoed throughout the room.

I panted quietly as I looked at Soujiro through the clanked blades of our swords that formed somewhat of a sideward cross.

He too was panting as silently as I am. I felt smug as I noted this, knowing that I had the stamina to worn even him out.

Had an outsider seen the battle that raged between the two of us since the start; they would've thought that we were being serious.

But we're not. We were just kidding around; both of us didn't put much of our hearts in the fight.

I smirked inwardly; the real fun is about to begin.

With a small but firm pull; I wretched my katana away from Soujiro's, taking a few tiny steps away from him as well.

The smile on Soujiro's face remained unfazed as he too made a few steps backwards. He tapped the bottom of his unique sandals with the flat edge of his katana; a sign that he was getting a little serious.

My sapphire eyes gleamed darker as got into a semi-crouched position and placed my right foot one step behind my left. I brought my own katana down in a slanted position so that the hand gripping the sharp weapon was in line with my right hip while the tip of the cold metallic blade rested just a few meters from my left foot.

Soujiro snapped his eyes open as he also got into position; his katana raised high in the air. He had done this in such a way that one would've thought that his sword was curved and not straight.

He offered me another one of his smiles which I returned, although mine was just a mere twitch of the lips.

Then, I noticed his leading foot twitch slightly and I knew that he was about to attack using his speed-of-heaven tactic.

I bent my knees; not enough for most opponents to take notice but it was enough for me to perform an aerial defense-offense attack.

Just as I suspected; Soujiro took the initiative and attacked first using his fast speed ability.

I barely had time to jump and dodge the attack before I would become a very-chopped hitokiri; courtesy of Tekken.

My eyes blazed with an inner fire that would consume me in almost every battle as I shouted out one of my special moves.

"Tsuki no Ryu Descent!"

----------------------------------------------

"That was an excellent battle Kao-chan," complimented Soujiro as the two of us began to gather up our things dumped in the training hall's oak-polished wooden floor.

I wiped the sweat from my face with a small towel before I slung it over my shoulder.

"Ah, ah…you've gotten so much better since the last I saw you Sou-chan." I told him in a half-teasing voice; a small grin etched on my lips.

Soujiro had been on an assignment since last week, scourging for information on the small towns, and he had just returned yesterday. To say that I missed him was an understatement but I was fully confident that he would be alright by himself.

The dark-brown-haired boy offered me one of his smiles which most people thought was cheerful and carefree.

How ignorant the fools truly are.

They only see the mask that Soujiro puts on his face almost every single minute of the day. Some of the Juppongatana saw little through the cheerful exterior and thought of it as eerie…or maybe even a bit weird. (As long as Soujiro's out of earshot though).

Only Shishio-sama and I could see through the fake emotion Soujiro would so oftentimes display. Since Shishio-sama was the one who founded Soujiro…or rather the latter found him; he knew why Soujiro smiled the way he does now.

As for me; I knew even before Soujiro told me not so long after we met. Whenever I would passed by him in the hallways and he would smile at me in greeting; I knew deep in my once-then innocent heart that while he was happy in the outside, inside he was weeping.

Soujiro learned at a very young age that if you could block out the pain and suffering and smile cheerfully; nothing bad will ever happen to you.

Soujiro was just an empty shell as I am as well. He covers it with his smiles and I with my icy-emotionless eyes and seriousness.

Perhaps that is why the both of us had become inseparable throughout these years. In some ways; we are very much alike.

However, today, I didn't felt like watching Soujiro smile the way he does now and I opened my mouth and said.

"Please Soujiro…You don't have to smile if you don't want to."

Blue-grey eyes widened slightly in surprise as the owner turned to me.

"Kao?"

I smiled sadly at the dark-brown-haired boy standing besides me.

"You don't have to pretend while it's just the two of us." I persisted.

I paused as a sudden thought crossed my mind; making me forget about Soujiro for the moment. Unconsciously, I frowned as I remembered my dream last night. Then I shook my head mentally.

No, it wasn't a dream that I had. It was a memory.

Soujiro noticed my sudden silence and his smile turned into a small frown full of concern.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" He asked.

Woah, he actually said my full name instead of one of the pet names he would usually give me. Soujiro's must be really worried to be this serious.

I didn't reply instantly to Soujiro's question. Instead, I closed my eyes for a moment and moved my eyeballs around to rid myself of the strain.

After a few moments of contented silence; I snapped my eyes open.

"I'm fine." I finally replied.

"Just thinking about the first time I had met you and Shishio-sama."

"Really?" Soujiro had a dazed look in his eyes as he gazed out at the setting sun from behind me.

"I can not forget that day that I met you as well, Kaoru." He added as he fixed his blue-grey eyes on mine.

The way that Soujiro had said those words surprised me. They sounded so sincere…not to mention mushy.

I pointed this out at him and he reacted by laughing.

"I guess it does, doesn't it?"

He gave a sigh. "It seemed like only yesterday when we met along with Shishio-sama in the rain…"

I nodded my head in agreement; the ravenous locks of my hair framed my slender face as a few strayed out from the high ponytail I tied them in.

"It's hard to believe that it's been eleven long years." I said.

And it had indeed been eleven years since the night I went with Shishio-sama and Soujiro. During those years; the three of us had traveled throughout almost all of Japan. Shishio-sama gathered his followers there and the most strongest and/or devious minds of them all became a part of the group which came to be known as the 'Juppongatana'.

In all the time that we had traveled; I had been exposed to several things no ordinary eight-year-old would have.

Shishio-sama instantly began my training along with Soujiro's the day after he took me in. First, he taught us the basic techniques of his sword style and after we learned them all except for the most dangerous ones; both of us were left to ourselves to make up our own styles.

Soujiro trained himself to the point that he had mastered his own style called the 'Heavenly Sword'. It was a style that depended mostly on speed and agility rather than in brute strength.

As for me; I trained myself in a style I would like to call 'Tsuki no Ryu Kumori'. Roughly, it translates to Moon Dragon's Shadow. Most of the techniques require agility, stealth and flexibility. Though they're not as fast as Soujiro's; they make up for it by being stronger.

Aside from this; Shishio-sama also told his loyal advisor Hoshi to educate us in the matter of politics. I had gotten the hang of it so much that Shishio-sama usually sends me when either he or Soujiro can't go to discuss political matters with people who owed him a favor.

Most of them were former Royalists or Imperialists. It doesn't matter to me though; these men are all corrupted with money and power regardless of their former positions during the Bakumatsu.

However, not all matters can be settled with the tongue and thus, at the mere age of twelve, I was assigned to assassinate a certain Tomukito Okiyo.

It wasn't that hard. Just one clean swift slash at the neck and the corrupted man's whole head decapitated from his body without a hassle.

Since Soujiro was two years older than me; he'd taken his first assignment when I was nine...although Shishio-sama told me that he'd killed even before that.

"Hello…anyone home?"

Soujiro's voice broke me out of my thoughts and my gaze cleared to see that his face was merely inches away from mine.

Not knowing why; I suddenly blushed and pushed him away in reflex.

"Ah, good. You're still alive then." He chuckled.

I breathe a sigh of relief that Soujiro didn't seemed to notice the red flush of my cheeks. Otherwise; he never would have let it down seeing as how I rarely display signs of affection or anything like that.

Yet I couldn't help but smile. The worry was so evident in his voice and from the tiny wrinkles that appeared on his forehead.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

I merely gave him a small smile.

"I'm just glad that you're following my advice." I replied.

He looked at me with confusion. I resisted the girlish urge to giggle at the cute look on his face.

Damn hormones.

"You're not smiling that mask of a smile anymore." I pointed out to him.

Soujiro rolled his eyes heavenwards.

"Really…are we back again to that particular topic?" He said; meaning it as a statement more than as a question.

Then, wonders of wonders, Soujiro offered me a smile. Not like the smiles he puts on but a real, genuine one.

It was all I could do not to smile warmly in return.

After all; I'm the proclaimed Maiden of Ice and I'd like to keep it that way.

--------------------------------------------------------

I gave a high sigh of relief as I got out of the tub; feeling my tensed muscles finally relax.

I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself. Afterwards; I wrapped another towel around my body and tied it securely. With my hand, I wiped away the warm steam that fogged the mirror and took a good look at myself.

The warm bath gave my normally porcelain skin a slight reddish flush and my hair fell down to my waist in wet ravenous waves. I had a well-sculpted nose and my lips were a lush pink. My figure wasn't that bad and I'm pretty much satisfied with how I look.

The only think that bothers me are my eyes. They are a bright sapphire blue that gleamed silver from time to time depending on my mood. It's not the color I was against but the size of my eyes. I had often thought of them as too wide and innocent-like.

I scoffed. How ironic.

I wrapped another towel around my hair and twisted it so it rests atop my head like a turban. Half-blinded by the stream that hadn't evaporated as fast as I hope it would; I reached for the doorknob and cranked it open.

The cool rush of the wind swayed against my face gently as I stepped out of my bathroom and into the soft lights of my bedroom's lampshades.

Spying the clothes I had laid upon earlier on my bed; I glided towards the mattress and untied the towel around my body; letting the soft fabric descend to the carpeted floor.

I slip on my undergarments and put on my kimono. After some difficulties on tying my obi; I unwound the towel atop my head and a halo of curled raven locks framed my oval-shaped face. I walked my way to the desk and picked up my long comb as I proceeded to the horrendous task of untangling the semi-dry knots on my hair.

I cringed slightly as I came across a particularly stubborn knot. But it wasn't long before my hair was a long straight curtain of the deepest black; giving off the pleasant smell of the jasmine shampoo that I used.

I sneaked one last look at the full-length mirror besides the large maple-wood cabinet. Seeing my reflection; I couldn't help but smile.

The kimono I wore was a souvenir-gift Soujiro gave me when he got back from his 'trip'. It was an emerald green color with light golden-brown leaves fluttering against an invisible breeze; blending well with the light brown hemline of the cloth. The obi was a darker shade of gold-brown with light shades of emerald green here and there. Unlike most women; I tied my obi into a sort of a large-bow instead of a square, finding it too stuffy.

All in all; the kimono was beautiful. It wasn't extravagant but simple in a non-plain way.

I decided to leave my hair just the way it is and as I bent down to pick up my practice clothes to take to the laundry room; a soft knock vibrated at the door.

I stood upright and approached the door to answer it. My tabi-padded feet emitted soundlessly as I made my way across the carpeted floor.

Balancing the laundry with one arm; I opened the door with the other to find myself face to face with Kamatari; the scythe-wielding woman-man of the Juppongatana.

Kamatari sized me up; a finger tapping her/his chin thoughtfully. She finally voice out her opinion.

"You look good and the kimono seemed new. Did Soujiro-kun gave it to you?"

Kamatari said the last part with a hint of mischief.

I rolled my eyes at what Kamatari was implying.

"What are you doing here, Kamatari?" I asked her curtly.

Kamatari seemed unfazed though and gave me a smile.

"Just want to let you know that dinner's going to be late tonight."

Then, Kamatari's green eyes turned serious.

"However, Shishio sent me to summon you. He awaits your audience."

I rolled my eyes twice. Sarcastically, I commented.

"Really, Kamatari. I knew I shouldn't have lent you that book of Shakespeare's."

Kamatari merely blew me a raspberry.

"Whatever," Kamatari muttered.

Much to my surprise; the older woman/man snatched the used-clothes from my arms.

"I'll take that. You're too slow and Shishio's already waiting for you." Kamatari reasoned.

I ignored the indirect insult thrown at me and instead took the time to put on my geta sandals.

"I'll be on my way then." I muttered as I stepped outside into the hallway; closing the door behind me at the same time.

Kamatari nodded in agreement and made a motion with a hand as if shooing me away from my own room.

I rolled my eyes for the third time that night but proceeded down the hall anyway to where I know I would find Shishio-sama.

------------------------------------------------------ (Meanwhile) (AN: Third Person's POV)

"Shishio, do you really think that this is necessary?" asked a soothe, feminine voice.

Menacing red eyes turned to look at a young woman wearing a red-yellow off-shouldered kimono. The owner of the eyes; a mummified and purple-robed man in his later thirties; muttered.

"Yes, I do Yumi." Shishio continued. "You know as well as I do that she is the most capable out of them all."

The brown-haired woman nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes I know." She responded. "But that doesn't make me feel the least bit better."

Shishio leaned down to kiss Yumi on the lips.

"Do not worry so much. You must believe in her abilities, we all know that she can accomplish what others can not."

Yumi gave a half-smile.

"I know that…It's just that I'm worried for her. You know that I think of her as the little sister I never had."

Shishio gave a hoarse laugh.

"So true, so true."

-------------------------------------------------------- (Kaoru's POV)

As the guards opened the double doors for me; I glided gracefully inside the very spacious room; lavishly-furnished like most of the mansion is.

My geta sandals tapped softly as I made my way to the high chair which Shishio-sama sat with Yumi, his lover and my friend, besides him as always.

I bowed in deep respect to them before I looked up at them with a blank look on my face.

"You sent for me Shishio-sama?" I asked politely, my voice as emotionless as I felt.

"Yes, I have an important assignment for you to do."

**_To be continued_**

****

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry if it's not that great. I've got a cold today so I can't think much. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you guys which of these battle names do you want Kaoru's to be?

1.) Spiteful Raven

2.) Death's Shadow

3.) Eclipse Moon

4.) Blood Rain (AN: Once I can find the Japanese translations)

Or, if you don't like the choices, you can give your own. It's all up to you.

Either way, I got to go now. Review! Review! Remember, the more you review; the better chance that I'll write the next chapter much faster.


	3. Preparations

AN: Ermm…I don't have any as of the moment.

**Special Thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**half-breed-demon-fox; areil; hotohori; himesama16; kik-ting; NARGIEGIRL21; Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura; Rochelle; Ginny-cry; Brittanie Love; 00!!; Krissy8; Angel of lonelyness; Candycorn Anime; hi!; pnaixrose; Alea Seikou; kaoru kamiya; Scarlet Heir; ghettotaku; sc gurl; velvet ink; ariel; ayame**

**Upon A Raven's Plight**

_Chapter three: Preparations _

-------------------------------------

A mild breeze began to pick up; destroying the still tranquility of the forest's edge.

Kaoru tucked a loose raven strand behind her ear. Idly, she lifted her slender legs dangling from the side and spread them out on the long branch of the tree she was sitting on.

With her sword leaning against the tree's trunk besides her; Kaoru dug out the golden pocket watch Hoshi gave her.

Dark slender eyebrows narrowed in slight annoyance as she glanced at the time. Heaving an exasperated sigh, the raven-haired young woman tucked the golden apparatus back into the folds of her gi.

Kaoru frowned as she stared at the dusty but smooth path below her…the result of years of usage. The look on her face was something akin to slight anger and irritation.

He's late.

------------------------------------------------------------

Thundering hooves trampled the ground as the horses pulled the carriage along with them as they ran; leaving behind small puffs of dust at their wake.

A yelp was heard as one of the vehicle's wheels rolled over a particularly uneven rock. A head soon popped out of the carriage's window as a masculine voice called out.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The male passenger scolded the driver before he put his head back in; not bothering to hear the driver's reply.

"Stupid good-for-nothing lazy bums." The man muttered out to himself as he leant once more on the soft fabric of his seat.

Turning a cold glare at the other person – another male – sitting across from him; he grumbled out an order.

"Get outside and do your job like you're supposed to."

With this; he then pointed a finger out at the door. The other man merely got up and did as he was told; using his years of training to climb up to the driver's seat without hassle.

However; as soon as he took a seat besides the coach driver; the man voiced out.

"Make sure to hit all the potholes; small rocks and dead twigs you can find."

The driver merely let out a howl of laughter in reply.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was leaning against the trunk with her eyes close when her sensitive ears picked up the sound of horses' whinnies.

She snapped her eyes opened and her sharp gaze took on the sight of a lone carriage riding down the hill and heading towards the spot where she was currently at.

A small smirk made its' way to her lips as the nineteen year old grasped her sword.

Camouflaged within the tree's musky leaves; the raven-haired young woman got into a crouched position and watched as the horse-drawn vehicle came closer and closer.

A slight 'click' was heard as Kaoru pushed up her katana by the hilt from its sheath; ridding herself of any hinders that might slow down her assignment.

Lush pink lips twitched into a half-smile as the owner waited with unstrained patience.

It's show time.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Note: This part is based on both Kaoru's and the man's POV. Take note that the man doesn't know that Kaoru's a 'she' and will instead refer to her as a 'he'. Gets?)

The arrogant man looked up from his clenched hands as the carriage's door swooshed opened.

A deep frown set upon his face; he made a move to stand up when a streak of silver flashed before his eyes and soon he found himself the recipient of the cold steel blade of a katana pressed against his throat.

His eyes drifted up and his face paled as he noted who was holding the katana.

Kaoru smiled at the man before her; masking her deep disgust with such perfection that would made the most skilled actors tremble with envy.

"Anno…Do you remember me Soushi-san?" She asked delightfully; like she was talking to a long-lost friend.

He's not that stupid. Soushi knew that underneath that soft and feminine-like voice lays a silent, swift and merciless killer.

And truth be told; he was scared shitless of the seemingly-lanky man before him.

"Nani?! How did you manage to enter without my guards knowing?"

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. The men he hired from the police were said to be the best after all

"Oh, those armed men outside? It's quite simple really but I doubt that you would understand." She replied.

"Humor me."

Soushi said this with a brave face but the slight tremble in his voice proved otherwise.

Kaoru smiled. "Well you see; I merely blinded them temporarily with the use of a certain instrument. And well, you know the rest." She answered.

When he didn't reply; the raven-haired youth simply flashed him another smile.

"Oh, and don't even think about shouting for help. I could slice your whole head off before you could get a single letter out."

Regardless of the contents of the sentence; the young man said it with such cheerfulness that Soushi couldn't help but shudder with fear.

Kaoru ignored the visible shiver emitting in the man's body and continued.

"I don't have time for silly and evasive conversations so I'll get straight to the point."

Her sapphire eyes suddenly narrowed and all traces of amusement vanished from her features.

"Soushi Takeshino; do you have the money?" She asked bluntly.

Soushi didn't answer immediately. Instead; he took out a white handkerchief from the pockets of his Western business suit and proceeded to wipe his plump face with it.

After a few moments of silence; Soushi finally spoke out. Mainly because the blade resting against his throat pressed harder; drawing a small red line of blood across his skin.

"I…I don't have it." He stuttered; barely able to speak out the words.

Who wouldn't when you have an infamous hitokiri standing before you with silvery-sapphire flames for eyes?

Like the squealing, pathetic loser that he is; Soushi began to blurt out words that were half-illegible to understand.

"But I promise that I'll pay them back….Just give me another chance…Please!"

Suddenly the pressure was gone from his throat and Soushi heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the raven-haired man withdrawing his katana.

Soushi was both glad and grateful that the youth before him had closed his blazing and fearful eyes.

"Is that so?" The young man before him muttered out.

Soushi nodded his head even though he knew that the hitokiri before him couldn't see it.

CHUG!

Blood coughed out from his mouth as Soushi glanced down at the katana embedded in his chest; piercing his heart.

He pressed a hand to the sword's blade uselessly as he looked up to gaze into emotionless silver eyes.

"Bastard." He managed to choke out in between hallowed breaths.

Kaoru merely smirked in response as she held the dying man's gaze.

"Say 'hi' to your friend Tomukito Okiyo for me when you meet him in Hell." She said casually.

She paused. Then a bright smile suddenly lightened up her pale face.

"Oh, and before I forget. I'm not a bastard. I'm a bitch." Kaoru added.

Soushi's eyes widened in shock for a moment before they turned glassy as his body failed on him and he died.

Wordlessly; Kaoru eased out her sword from the bloodied corpse and leaped off from the carriage as silently and flawlessly as she got on the first time.

Kaoru had jumped into the bushes at the side and watched as the carriage carrying the now-dead body rode down the path until it was out of sight.

The raven-haired maiden stood up and began to brush off the dust from her cream gi and blue hakama.

She had to get going now. Even though Kaoru knew that their conversation couldn't be heard; what with the pounding of the horses' hooves drowning out any other sound and that the other men couldn't see her plight due to her mirror trick; she still had to get going.

Who knows how long it'll take for them to notice that their _precious _politician-slash-gambler-slash-traitor-to-the-government was dead?

Kaoru frowned.

Also; she still had that other 'thing' to think about.

She shook her head in dismay. Kaoru seriously doubted that Soujiro would be happy with this new mission.

Not that she was entirely joyful about it either.

-------------------------------------------------

Back at the estate; Kaoru reported the result of her assignment to Shishio and, afterwards, made her way to her room where she took a much needed hot bath.

At this moment; the young woman was half-sitting half-laying on the couch of the rarely occupied-living room. Her attire consisting of a simple white shirt with bandages wrapped around her chest underneath and long, slick Western black pants.

In her hands was a book; a particularly interesting one that Kaoru found while she was searching at the library. Lost was she in her own world that Kaoru failed to notice the silent presence of another figure making its way towards her.

CLUNK!

Sapphire eyes blaze with a silver glint stared into amused blue-grey as Kaoru's dagger dodged the slash of Soujiro's katana.

"Your reflexes are superb as always but your ki-finding sucks," teased Soujiro as he sheathed his katana.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I'm choking with laughter," said Kaoru; her voice dripped in sarcasm.

The young woman tucked her dagger into its holster wrapped around her shin; the fabric of her pants covering the small weapon from view. Gracefully, she slid her long legs from the couch and onto the floor to make room for Soujiro.

Without any problem; Soujiro vaulted over from behind the couch and sat besides his long-time friend.

Comfortable silence reigned for a few moments. Kaoru continued to read her book; unbothered by Soujiro who was smoothening out the small tangles in her loose raven hair.

However; it was soon put to an end when Soujiro absentmindedly spoke up.

"So, what's this I heard about you spying on Battousai?"

------------------------------------------------------

"It's such a shame."

"Yes. Such a shame indeed."

"They're investigating his mysterious death as of this moment."

"Do you think it was one of the men guarding him?" A voice spoke out.

A feminine voice scolded the other person. "Don't be silly. You know that those men guarding him are loyal and polite officers."

A lithe man wearing a black gi and white hakama passed by the gossiping townsfolk as he made his way down the street. His hair and face were covered by a bamboo sakkat (sp?). He wasn't that tall nor was he to be considered short. However; the deadly aura that seemed to shroud him made up for the lack of height.

A smirk set itself upon his slightly tanned face. He wasn't that remorseful.

That bastard Soushi deserved what he got.

A disapproving frown etched across the man's lips.

Yet he couldn't help but feel a tad offended. After all; he was supposed to be the one to kill that corrupt and poor excuse of a politician.

Pale amber depths gazed up as a tall man with spiky brown hair beckoned him from the steps of the building where the man was heading for.

"Oi Himura!" yelled out the brown-haired man known as Sanosuke Sagara.

---------------------------------------------------

**_To be continued_**

Sapphire: Well; what do you think? You guys liked it? I'm sorry if I didn't make them meet yet but the next chapter will probably solve that problem. Anyways; most of you guys were already asking me questions and I hate to be a sour pickle but I can't answer most of your questions since it regarded what will happen in the future. Wouldn't want to spoil the following chapters eh? (winks)

However I will answer a few so here goes:

1.) Kenshin and Kaoru are probably going to meet in the next chapter.

2.) Kenshin is going to be a few years older than Kaoru…Possibly the same age as Soujiro.

3.) Will Kenshin have the scar? Hmmm….I don't know. I still have to decide.

4.) Yes I do admit that there is a 'closeness' between Soujiro and Kaoru. If they're potential lovers however; I'll leave the thought to you. Hohoho! (wolf ears sprouted out atop Sapphire's head)

More importantly; the current results of the polls for Kaoru's battle name are the following:

1.) Spiteful Raven – 2

2.) Death's Shadow – 4

3.) Eclipse Moon -- 2

4.) Blood Rain – 5 (thanks to ariel for the translations)

5.) Blood Raven – 1 (suggested by hotohori my mentee (is that how it's spelled?) (winks)

6.) Nightmare's Angel (Tenshi Akumo) – 1 (suggested by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura)

7.) Shadow Raven/ Moon Raven – 1 each (suggested by Ginny-cry)

8.) Maiden from Hell/ Lunar Raven – 1 each (suggested by 00!!)

9.) Death's Raven – 1 (suggested by Krissy8 AND hi!) (blinks)…are you guys psychic or something?

10.) Shadow – 1 (suggested by Alea Seikou)

11.) Red Midnight/ Midnight Shadow – 1 each (suggested by sc gurl)

You guys still have the option to choose whether which of these names you would want. Polls will close when I updated the next chapter. No extensions. Personally I like the name ......... (oops! darn it! My choice can't be seen...)

So review! Review! Remember the more you review; the faster I'll update! (winks)


	4. The Meeting

AN: I just wanted to make it clear that Battousai didn't meet Tomoe ever so his scar isn't an 'x'.

Note: The results of Kaoru's name will be notified at the next chapter.

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**half-breed-demon-fox; hotohori :P; himesame16; Candycorn Anime; pyramidgirl89; Inu's Little Oro Girl; Angel of lonelyness; Melly; Rochelle; Western; ariel; kittycat; Alec al'Thor; flamingamber; SoujirouKoaru; Satora-chan; Scarlet Heir; pnaixrose; kik-ting; velvet ink; Jisusaken; Scented Candles; Feng Han; Demonwolf98; DarkAngelius**

**Upon A Raven's Plight**

_Chapter four: The meeting_

--------------------------------------

Swoosh.

Kaoru snapped her chin up at the sound of the door swinging to see Soujiro entering the kitchen. No words were exchanged between the two as the young man made his way to place the stack of dinner plates besides the sink.

A flicker of hurt clouded sapphire eyes for a moment and Kaoru drifted her gaze from Soujiro to stare down at the mug of steaming hot chocolate she held in her hands; as if she was greatly interested at watching the slight swirls made by the brownish substance.

Her gaze never shifted until Kaoru heard the soft sound of doors swinging once more and knew then that Soujiro had finally stepped out of the kitchen.

Slightly shaking hands put the mug down the kitchen table's surface as the nineteen-year-old resisted the urge to throw it against the wall.

The semi-sweetness of the melted chocolate failed to cover up the bitterness Kaoru could taste in her mouth nor could it soothed the unfamiliar twist of pain coursing through her whole person.

Her eyes stung but Kaoru didn't cry, she being used to controlling her feelings and hiding them perfectly.

Kaoru let her mind wandered back to the time of her conversation with Soujiro of her assignment.

_(flashback)_

_Kaoru looked at Soujiro, the quirking of her eyebrows showed her surprise though her face was still blank._

_"How did you find out?"_

_"Usui told me." The twenty-one-year-old replied._

_Kaoru frowned and her sapphire eyes narrowed as they took in a silverish gleam._

_She should've known. Usui couldn't keep his trap shut if a raccoon had bitten him at the lips_

_Kaoru didn't know why Shishio-sama had even considered to let the irritating man joined the Juppongatana regardless of his ability to see what others could not._

_And it only aggravated her more that Shishio-sama **knew** that the former-Bakamatsu swordsman could kill him slowly if he had the chance._

_Geeze, for a person who defined the word unsociable, Usui sure has a big mouth._

_Kaoru mentally scoffed. Probably to make up for his lost sight, a balance of the senses or some mumbo-jumbo stuff like that._

_"When were you going to tell me?" Soujiro's voice broke the raven-haired young woman out of her thoughts._

_Kaoru frowned. She did not like the tone of her friend's voice, not at all._

_"I would've told you earlier today but I was in an assignment." She replied._

_It was the truth. Kaoru was planning to tell Soujiro but her job got in the way._

_"Besides, Shishio-sama had informed me of it just yesterday." She continued._

_"Is that so?" The young man's voice practically dripped in sarcasm._

_Kaoru felt her temper flaring up. She may not show emotions often but oftentimes her quick temper would get the most out of her._

_"Don't you dare use that tone of voice on me, Soujiro." She warned; her own voice deadly and threatening._

_"Or you'll what?" sneered the dark brown-haired young man. _

_Blue-grey clashed with sapphire-silver, each color battling the other for supremacy._

_"I don't like the fact that Shishio-sama wants you to go undercover and spy on the Battousai." Soujiro was the first to break the tensed silence between them._

_Kaoru frowned. "Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy now, am I?"_

_"I don't want the Battousai to be ten feet near you, I don't want him to see you, and God forbid, I don't want him to **touch **you."_

_The frown that replaced the usual masked smile etched on the young man's face and the stormy blue-grey color of his eyes never registered immediately to Kaoru's mind as the slightly younger woman was too mortified and angry at the content of his words to notice then._

_"How dare you to even think that I would let him **touch me?**" Kaoru practically growled out the words._

_She sprang from the couch to glare down at Soujiro, her fists shaking and clenched to the point that Kaoru could feel her nails digging into the softness of her closed palms._

_"I am not some loose woman who would allow herself to be made a whore! As my best friend and non-blood-brother, you should know me better than that."_

_Soujiro pursed his lips together in a grim line._

_"That's all I am to you, isn't it? A best friend and an older brother…"_

_To say that Kaoru was shocked as an understatement, Soujiro's voice was soft and calm, yet so pained and sorrowful._

_A far cry from the angry and unmasked Soujiro she had just argued with earlier._

_Soujiro rose to his feet and stared at Kaoru straight in the eyes._

_"Do what you want then, I will not interfere with your mission."_

_Then, without another word, the young man turned his gaze from her and walked soundlessly out of the living room, leaving a confused Kaoru at his wake._

_(end flashback)_

Kaoru sighed as she reminisced about their argument and at Soujiro's sudden strangeness that she couldn't comprehend.

Part of her wanted to lash out at Soujiro and force him to listen, another wanted to literally kick his ass until it was black and blue, and yet another, rather large, part of Kaoru wanted to blame Shishio-sama for putting her in her current position.

But speaking out this truth would only worsen the situation.

Kaoru didn't want to make her leader lose his faith in her and she couldn't bring herself to disappoint the man as well.

Shishio had done so much for her from the time that he had 'adopted' her to his harsh, yet fruitful, method of raising the young woman to become who she is now: A strong, independent and nearly invincible warrior with the intellect and talent to match her undaunted skills of the blade.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head to rid her mind of the thoughts. She couldn't let herself get distracted now, not when she has a job to do.

Kaoru eyed the cup of chocolate and a sudden urge to drink overwhelmed her. She gripped the mug with both hands and brought it up to her lips and drank the liquid.

As soon as she had gulped down the first taste, Kaoru nearly choked and pounded her chest as if to make the drink flow down from her esophagus.

The raven-haired woman eyed her mug with distaste.

Gods! She was so busy reflecting that she didn't notice that her chocolate had turned cold.

Kaoru shrugged. Oh well.

Mug of now-cold chocolate still clasped in her hand, Kaoru stood up and made her way to the sink where she tilted the cup downwards and dropped the contents into it before she put the mug against the surface of the counter.

Kaoru frowned at the pile of dishes she had to clean up (it was her turn to do the 'honors') lying at the counter and wrinkled her nose.

Normally, Soujiro would've helped her but then…

Kaoru brushed a stray raven lock away from her eyes, staring at the plates won't make the mess go away.

Folding the fabric of her shirt from her wrists up to her elbows, she turned on the faucet-handle of the sink and watched as water rushed out from the metal pipe.

After awhile, the kitchen doors swung open once more. Kaoru didn't mind though as she was busy drying the third plate she had just cleaned.

So it came as a surprise to her when another hand suddenly gripped the plate she was just about to wash at the same time.

Kaoru looked up, ready to tell whoever it was that she didn't need help when the words died on her lips and she soon found herself speechless for the moment.

Soujiro smiled at the young woman before him and, using Kaoru's moment of shock, pried both the plate and the soap-soaked sponge from her grasp.

"I'll wash, you dry. Fair?" He asked, his voice warm and light.

Kaoru regained her bearings and simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Good."

A smile played across her lips as Kaoru watched as Soujiro pulled up his sleeves as well and started to scrub the dish with the sponge.

Soujiro wasn't a man of words but Kaoru knew that the young man was apologizing by helping her out.

For that, Kaoru was grateful that Soujiro finally understand why she had to go undercover.

And if he didn't, she would make him realize her outlook at the matter.

-----------------------------------------

"Glad that you could make it this fine afternoon Battousai," A male voice droned out as Battousai entered the office.

The young man merely grunted in reply but took off his sakkat as a sign of respect nevertheless, stepping aside to let his taller companion joined them inside.

Long crimson bangs shadowed cold, calculating amber eyes as Battousai gazed blankly at the man sitting in the large lounge chair before him.

"This is not one of your assignments so stop hiding from the shadows and come forward." The said man chuckled.

"After all, I can't exactly converse with you two being so far away now, can I?"

He gestured with a wave of his hand at the vacant chairs furnished at the other side of his desk.

"Take a seat and be at eased as we are amongst comrades."

Battousai made no reply and instead glided his way forward, years of training leaving his footsteps soundless and soft.

Mentally, he scoffed at the man's words.

Comrades indeed. Battousai worked alone and for no one but himself.

And that would continue to be so for a long time.

The redhead hitokiri nodded curtly at the other man as he occupied one of the seats at the right side of the desk.

Sano too had moved but came to a halt a few steps to Battousai's left and crossed his arms.

"Thanks, Yousiko-san, but I prefer to stand if you don't mind." He explained.

Yousiko nodded at the brown-haired younger man to show that he wasn't bothered by it.

As if a light had been switched off, the smile slipped off the government official's lips and turned into a frown.

"Chatting aside, I have some serious matters to talk to you about."

Battousai narrowed his eyes. "Does it have something to do with the assassinated politician?"

The official had a look of surprise in his face. However, it soon subsided. "Yes, I supposed you would know about that. It's in the papers after all."

"The assassination took place this morning, does it not?" It was Sano who had asked the question.

Yousiko nodded his head in answer to the brown-haired man.

"Yes and although didn't happened here at Tokyo, it's not a threat to be taken lightly."

The older man leaned forward, his pitch black eyes gazing at both men intently. His voice was as serious as the frown etched in his face as Yousiko continued.

"Do you remember a man named Makoto Shishio back at the Bakamatsu era?"

--------------------------------------------

Kaoru tied the last knot on her obi and let the long ends of the fabric dangle from the sides, creating an illusion of silk folded-butterfly wings.

She turned slightly to the left, then to the right, eyeing critically her choice of clothing wear.

Her kimono was the color of soft white, like that of a dove's, with only the silver and crystal blue butterfly-embroidered design of her obi giving color to the silky fabric.

Kaoru frowned a little and fingered one of the falling ends of the obi, eyeing the butterfly designs sowed in the piece of cloth.

She never did like butterflies. They were much too feminine and delicate for her taste.

A light tapping sound was heard just as Kaoru was fixing the strands of her ebony hair. Her eyes still focused on the mirror, Kaoru called out.

"Come in, the door's open."

The door opened to reveal Soujiro. The young man closed it behind him before he paced forward to stand beside Kaoru who was pulling her long hair into a high ponytail.

Done, Kaoru turned her gaze to Soujiro's and asked.

"Well, what do you think?"

She twirled around to show all sides of her kimono, wanting the young man's opinion.

Soujiro gave somewhat of a half-smile and answered.

"I think you're beautiful."

It was true. The kimono gave a sort of softness while the obi had an exotic twist in it that made Kaoru seemed ethereal, though she was unaware of it.

Kaoru knew that she was pretty but not gorgeous. It never bothered her though, some women are gifted with beauty and some are not. She was just glad that she wasn't hideous nor horridly disfigured.

Kaoru playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend since childhood.

"Only you would say that, Sou." She pointed out to him.

Soujiro chuckled and shook his head slightly, the dark brown strands of his hair moved with each turn.

"Perhaps but only a fool will see you and think of you as such."

Kaoru gave a wistful half-smile. "Then I am a fool."

Soujiro smirked. "Well I have no doubts about that assumption…ouch!" He rubbed the sore part of his arm where Kaoru had pinched him half-heartedly.

"Mou!" She pouted. "I'm only kidding!"

"Well isn't this a heart-warming scene?" Kamatari's voice vibrated into the room as the said Juppongatana member leant against the door frame.

He eyed the two with mock disapproval and he flexed an index finger back and forth at them, making a 'tsk tsk' sound at the same time.

"Shame on you two, dilly-dallying while making me wait." Kamatari taunted.

Kamatari was supposed to accompany Kaoru and Soujiro to the drop-off.

"Save your flirting for another time now will you?"

Kaoru was quick to prevent the heat from rising up on her cheeks. Soujiro merely gave his usual smile, though if one would look very closely, a slight touch of pink could be seen across his face.

It was Kaoru who waved off the assuming hint beneath the words with a flick of her hand.

"Whatever Kamatari." She muttered.

Kamatari gave a knowing smile.

"Yare, yare, we need to get there soon anyway." He paused to steal a glance from his own pocket watch. "If our sources are precise, Battousai should be wandering around Tokyo tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------

Battousai walked steadily down the empty streets of Tokyo. It was late evening and everyone else would've fallen asleep by now.

But not him, he never sleeps. A hitokiri is always on his guard, even in his own home so Battousai was used to it.

The light of the full moon glowed softly, illuminating the man's blood red hair and giving it an unearthly sheen. Sober amber eyes gleamed in the dark, seeing everything in site regardless of the lack of light.

He glanced up at the starless sky and frowned.

The moon seemed to emit off a scarlet hue, as it had always looked to him way back to the infamous Boshi Civil Wars or the Bakamatsu.

Something is going to happen. Something that will disrupt the fragile peacefulness of this new era of the Meiji…

A piercing scream broke out into the night and shifted the man from his thoughts.

What the?

In a fast and swift move, Battousai unsheathed his katana. He would use his wakazachi (sp?) if needed to.

With speed that a god could only rivaled, Battousai dashed to where the sound was.

Although he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, the cry seemed to come from the river not far from where he is right now.

As he reached the area, Battousai spot a group composed of five masked men wearing black ninja clothes. They were positioned to form a circle, as if to keep something from escaping.

Or someone.

Quick and silent, Battousai rushed to hide in the shadows of the trees. His black gi and dark white hakama blended into the surroundings, camouflaging the man perfectly.

Amber eyes gleamed molten gold as the group parted and he could see a young woman wearing a white kimono at the center of the circle, one of the men who Battousai could only guessed is the leader was gripping her arm, insuring that she wasn't going anywhere else.

Not one to get involved in other people's private affairs, Battousai waited.

"You're going to die tonight bitch," Battousai could hear the man holding the woman speaking.

The hitokiri frowned but made no move to help. Instead, he leaned in even closer to hear more clearly.

The woman scoffed. "Thank you for stating the obvious but I'm not as moronic as you are mister." She replied in a stubborn voice.

From his angle, Battousai could make out the defiant glaze in the woman's unique gem eyes that glow a fiery sapphire.

He couldn't help but smirked.

Either the woman was very stupid, or a very brave one.

The leader of the group scowled deeply and pushed the woman roughly against the tree behind her.

"I had thought of having fun with you first but I changed my mind. I'll kill you right now."

With that, the man unsheathed his sword while the other men took out their swords as well.

He took a step towards the woman.

"Die bitch." The man said, a menacing gleam in his dark eyes.

Eyes flashing, Battousai was ready to strike out of his hiding place and kill the men when the woman took out a bokken from the folds of her kimono.

The woman's attackers stopped in their tracks, surprised. It wasn't long however before they began to laugh.

"A wooden sword?" One of the other men murmured.

"Do you really think that you could stand a chance against us with that silly little twig?" muttered another.

The woman nodded her head. The night wind carried her soft voice and made it echoed throughout the riverbank.

"This little twig won't be that silly to you when I'm done." She murmured.

The men laughed once more. The leader stepped forward again and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I'll be a sport and let you live your fantasy." He patted his head.

"I'll let you have the first strike then." He added.

Hearing this, his men sneered and laughed. Some making comments about how foolish the woman is and such.

To their surprise, all of the sudden their leader gave a harsh cough. Blood trailed down from his mouth as he placed his free hand against his chest where the woman had struck at him.

The woman merely smiled and got into her defensive stance again, her bokken grasped at eye level and center-front.

Battousai was impressed. The woman had moved so swiftly while her would-be-assassins mocked at her, and had brought down her bokken in such a way that only a skilled swordsman could possess.

The surprised look on the leader's face vanished and replaced by a hateful frown as he glared at the woman.

"I would've killed you quickly since you're a woman but I changed my mind. I'll kill you slowly and with my bare hands if I wished." He growled at her.

Sapphire eyes flashed with an inner fire as the woman replied.

"Are you this indecisive? Or is it that I'm just special?"

Battousai could practically see the foam coming out of the man's mouth. "Grr… that's it! I'm finished playing nice guy."

"Kill her!"

-----------------------------------------

Kaoru was dead bored.

She dodged yet another slash of one of her 'attackers' strikes with such ease that Kaoru herself felt ashamed in their behalf.

Clearly, these men have no absolute training in the art of swords. The unevenness of their blows and the way they held themselves were obvious to anyone who would care to observe them.

Kaoru hid a sigh by using the sleeve of her kimono that would fluttered gracefully as she strike at the men with her bokken with practiced ease.

She wasn't skilled in the katana alone, mind you.

Just where had Kamatari found these unskilled men?

Speaking of which, Kaoru sneaked a peek at her comrades from the corner of her eyes. She saw Kamatari mouthing out words which she quickly translated.

_"Battousai is here, you can stop defending yourself now."_

Ahh.

Kaoru looked back to her 'assailants' and pretended to give a low strike at one of the men's legs, knowing that their leader was right behind her.

Humph. If she was killed before Battousai could save her, Kaoru swore that she would come back from the grave and haunt Kamatari to the point of insanity.

-----------------------------------

Battousai noticed that the woman was too busy fighting to see the leader creeping up behind her.

In a blur of red, black and white, the hitokiri jumped out from the trees and into the light.

With the flick of his wrist, Battousai turned his katana and slashed the leader's arm clean from his body.

The man howled and the others looked on with frightened and disgusted faces as they saw the detached arm lying in the ground in a pool of bright red blood.

The katana that the man was holding in this arm was thrown and cluttered to the dirt not far from the cut body appendage.

Realization shone in the leader's eyes as he took in his executor's figure.

Hair the color of fresh blood and eyes of burning gold. A single curved scar at his right cheek.

"Hitokiri Battousai!" He shrieked in panic and unhidden fear.

The hitokiri's lips curved into a deadly smile that let him quivering in fear. He could actually feel his knees shaking and knocking against each other.

"You were about to kill an innocent woman." He growled in a deep and hoarse voice.

"For that you shall die."

And with that, Battousai raised his katana high in the air. His eyes flashed gold as he brought down the deadly blade to meet with human flesh.

---------------------------------

Kaoru watched in pretend horror as she watched as Battousai continued to mutilate her 'attackers'.

Humph. Not that she cared for the men's safety.

Kaoru raised her arm to her face, shielding herself just as a rush of blood was flung, staining her kimono.

Kaoru frowned before she let it disappear as she let her arm go limp.

She liked this kimono and the blood better be washed off completely or else she's going to do some serious damage to Kamatari for making her wear it.

Taking one look at the dead bodies sprawling around her, Kaoru drifted her gaze to Battousai. The awed gleam in her eyes failed to be hidden though Kaoru wasn't aware of it.

Thunder boomed and suddenly rain began to pour down harshly.

Kaoru took one look at the sky then turned her gaze and looked at Battousai straight at the eyes.

"You made it rain blood." She whispered. (AN: Hohoho! (winks))

Then, blackness enveloped the young woman as she let herself fall to the ground in a dead faint.

---------------------------------

Battousai was quick to catch the fallen woman before she would hit the ground and make in contact with the blood there.

Holding her in his arms, Battousai could see that the woman was beautiful. By the youthful, yet matured, features of her face, he guessed that she was in her early twenties the most.

The hitokiri caressed the young woman's face with such gentleness that left him surprised and noted that her skin was soft and smooth. His gaze drifted from the long eyelashes that fluttered against her closed eyelids, hiding her lovely gem-like eyes, down to a well-sculpted nose highlighted by her high cheekbones.

His eyes dropped to her lips and stopped there. They were a feminine pink color and luscious.

His hand moved to let his thumb caressed against her lower lip, reveling at it's fullness.

Reluctantly, Battousai left his eyes go down further to the stubborn chin that contrasted to her otherwise delicate facial features. Her glossy raven hair was tied in a high ponytail so he couldn't figure out just how long her hair is.

The rain had drenched the young woman, making her kimono cling to her like a second skin. Battousai didn't blush as he noted the womanly curves of her body.

She was no more wisp of a girl but a young, breath-taking woman who could fight.

Amber eyes burned with admiration and lust as he took in all of her.

She belonged to him and him alone. Whether to her consent or not.

Without hesitation, Battousai sheathed his katana and lifted the fainted young woman bridal-style, with his hand cradling her neck and his other arm tucked beneath her knees.

As swift and silent as he appeared, the Battousai disappeared into the night. This time holding a bundle that would soon become the most precious of jewels to him.

------------------------------------

As soon as he was sure that Battousai wouldn't see nor hear them, Kamatari stepped out of the shadows.

He looked forward at the direction where the two went, a small half-smile etched on his lips.

"It has begun." He murmured.

So caught up was Kamatari in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Soujiro standing behind him, looking not-too pleased at the current events that had taken place.

Soujiro frowned.

He didn't like the way Battousai was holding Kaoru closed to his body.

He gripped the hilt of his katana tighter.

'I swear Battousai, if you touch Kaoru in anyway. I will not hesitate to kill you, orders or no orders."

Soujiro's blue-grey eyes gleam a stormy grey and metallic blue as he glared into the night.

-------------------------------------

**_to be continued._**

Sapphire: Well? How was it? I hope that everyone liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hohoho! I was feeling naughty at the time… (winks devilishly)

Anyways, remember the basic equation of all fanfictions: lots of reviews (plus) happy Sapphire (equals) the next chapter!


	5. Kaoru Kamiya aka Raven aka Death Shadow

AN: Yes people I'm still alive and well thank you very much.

And the winner of the polls is... (drum rolls) Death Shadow!

Whew! It was a close race but Death Shadow is the winner by one point from Blood Rain. Also, thanks to Jisusaken for the translations to 'Death Shadow'.

Note that I have no say in the polls and that I am merely the counter. Polls also include those sent by email.

Thank you to everyone who had submitted their choices!

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**samuraiduck27; half-breed-demon-fox; Jisusaken; xellacard; Avion; tif; Kaoru Gal; Satora-chan; Kaorufan; sakabatousinuchi; Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura; ariel; weasel wonder; Angel of lonlyness; Deus X Machina; Reviewer; cc; Scented Candles; lisiegirl; Crystal Winds; kik-ting; the squirrel; ghettotaku; Scarlet Heir; MMM; hotohori P; pnaixrose; MightyTaco; Atomic Toaster; Captured Moon; scythe195; Jazze Pha; Prince Aoshi; angelstarhikaru  
**

General Answers (if you want me to reply personally, please tell me so since I never answer my reviews because it just adds up the space):

_1. Will this story be like the OVA_? Hmm, nope…well not much anyway. Maybe.

_2.Will Kaoru take in the role of Tomoe? _No! No! No! and did I mention no? Sorry Tomoe fans but I don't like her that much…but I don't bash her if that's what you're wondering.

_3.Who do you choose? Soujiro or Battousai (Kenshin)? _Can't I have both? Well for this fic…I don't know. I'm not sure since I both like them to be with Kaoru…Sigh. Decisions. Decisions.

_4.Who is hotter?_ _Soujiro or Battousai (Kenshin)? _Isn't this a little out-of-topic? Well, both are good-looking in their own way but my heart will always belong to Aoshi! (winks)

_5. It was pretty corny how Kaoru said what Tomoe said in the OVA._ Yes, it was. But to those who read my other RK fics, they may know that I like adding cliques here and there. (laughs)

_6. How in the world did Kaoru made herself faint? _Acutally, it's not as difficult as it may seem. I actually tried that once to get out of doing manual laber (Hohoho!) Though it wasn't as graceful as Kaoru's...

* * *

**Upon A Raven's Plight**

_Chapter five: Kaoru Kamiya aka Raven aka Death Shadow  
_

_

* * *

_She can feel it. Feel it prickling against her skin like thousands of tiny, ice cold needles. It hurt for a bit but then grew to be painless as her body adjusted and went numb to the feeling.

Though her eyes were closed, Kaoru could envision what she must've looked like. Her long hair wet and unruly and her clothes drenched, clinging every hallow curves possible in her body.

She wanted so much to open her eyes and see the beauty of the rain. But Kaoru knew that she couldn't if she wanted to keep her façade up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kaoru knew by how the wind furiously howled in her ears that the man carrying her was running at an undeniably fast pace. Yet she was intrigued that his footsteps never seemed to make more than a slight, almost unheard, tapping sound as his sandals splashed against the wet, muddy forest ground.

Battousai never ceased to amaze her.

A sudden gust of gale blew, making Kaoru shiver involuntarily as harsh rain water hit her face like brittle icicles.

Kaoru heard what sounded like the beating of drums, it was like a whisper at first but then it grew into an almost ear-splitting pounding. Kaoru initially thought that the sounds were caused by the thunder booming in the sky but she soon realized that it was coming from inside her own head.

Blood flowed in their vessels like an angry river; the force accompanied by the pain was just too great that Kaoru almost lifted her hands with the intention of cradling her hurting cranium.

Then, not to her complete surprise, Kaoru noticed her already low ki diminishing. The gentle, easy rhythm deescalating until what was left was a sleepy and strangely contented feeling.

Her body betraying her, Kaoru unconsciously leaned forward in an almost desperate attempt to seek for warmth. She smiled faintly when her cold face pressed itself against something warm, the steady beating of a heart indicating that the 'something' is actually a person's chest. A male's to be exact.

That last thought crept into Kaoru's uncaring mind just before she succumbed to complete darkness; her mind's eyes finally closed and asleep.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Feeling a small movement, Battousai peered down at the young woman cradled in his arms. At first he thought that the woman was coming to but her eyes were still closed.

Suspicion caused his lips to twist into a deep scowl but it vanished as Battousai noted the dimness of the woman's aura.

A pang of concern gripped him like a vice and the legendary manslayer snapped his head up to look at his surroundings.

His golden, hawk-like eyes spied a large oak tree not far from his right. Readjusting the bundle he held in his arms closer to him, Battousai quickly speed up his running.

As quick as the bolt of lightning that just flashed above them, Battousai reached the tree's shade where he deposited the young woman in the dry grass beneath it.

Leaning her limp body against the trunk of the tree, Battousai pressed the first two fingers of his hand against the woman's throat, noticing that her neck was deathly cold, and checked for her pulse.

He breathed out the sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. Her pulse was weak but the beating was remarkably fast.

Battousai pressed the dorsal side of his other hand against the raven-haired female's forehead and swore obscenely.

Her skin was feverishly warm against his'.

Battousai narrowed his amber eyes dangerously. It was just as he had suspected.

He stood upright from his kneeling position. Unnoticed by him, a long rain drop trickled down the bangs of his red blood hair and fell to the grassy floor.

Drip. Drip.

The small sound just made Battousai notice his current state. His gi and hakama were soaked to the bone and looked to be in no condition to withstand the cold for long.

With this in mind, Battousai crouched down to place one arm across the woman's shoulders while tucking the other beneath her knees.

Once he got to his feet, the hitokiri sprinted from the tree's dry haven and out into the pouring rain and hollowing wind.

In a speed that could only be described as god-like, Battousai ran down a familiar path.

As soon as both were out of sight, a lone figure crept up from the shadows. It moved a few steps forward then halted to a stop.

Then another flash of lightning erupted from the heavens and in a fraction of a second, the place was shrouded in light.

In that small amount of time, the figure's face was revealed.

The young man lifted his gaze from the ground where he stood to look at the road which Battousai had taken.

He could catch up with the pair if he wished so, tracking the faint muddy footprints of the Battousai as his guideline.

But he had to follow his own orders, just as Kaoru's had to follow hers'.

And though it pained him, he had no choice but to leave the two of them alone for the meantime.

"Soujiro!" He could hear Kamatari's voice calling him.

Soujiro turned his back and walked away, his steps faltering as he glanced behind his shoulder.

"Until then, Battousai." He said venomously only for his voice to be smothered by the stormy gusts of wind.

Faint footsteps heading towards him made Soujiro looked back north. Kamatari stopped in front of him, an almost scolding look on the feminine man's face.

"We can't stay in Tokyo any longer Tenken," Kamatari said, addressing Soujiro by his combat name.

"Shishio-sama's waiting for us to return." He explained.

Soujiro stared into Kamatari's green eyes for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

His lips turned up into his usual smile. "Let's head back then, shall we?" He said.

Brushing aside Kamatari, Soujiro stepped forward as if to take the lead. His damp dark brown hair shadowed his eyes.

Kamatari momentarily stood still in shock but quickly regained his bearings and moved to follow the younger man.

He shuddered vaguely at the memory of Soujiro's eyes as they gazed upon him.

They were like the eye of the storm, calming at first and then…disastrous.

**X-x-X-x-X**

_-flashback-_

_Kaoru got down on one knee, one fist pumped on the floor for balance. She bowed her head._

_"Lord Shishio, Lady Yumi." greeted Kaoru each of the two figures before her._

_"Get up, my young Shidobu," commanded the drawling voice of her lord._

_Kaoru did as she was ordered and stood up. Her feet a mere few meters away from each other and her body tensed, prompted to attention._

_Shishio nodded his head to the guards lined inside the hall._

_"Leave us now." He ordered in an uncaring and blunt voice._

_The three masked-men nod their heads to show their compliance._

_"Yes, Master Shishio." They chorused and closed the double doors behind them._

_A feminine chuckle emitted in the silent room, coming from the brown-haired woman leaning against Shishio's throne. _

_The woman was very beautiful. Her alabaster skin, only a little paler than Kaoru's rosy porcelain skin tone, set off her lovely eyes which were an interesting shade of green with just a touch of light violet in them._

_"Shishio-sama has a way with his men, does he not?" said Yumi in a way that made her question sound more like a statement. _

_Yumi leant closer to Shishio and gently hugged him from behind. Shishio in turn; reached out a gloved hand to caress one of Yumi's arms._

_"You know just as much that I am a very commanding person, Yumi." Shishio replied; a knowing grin etched on his mummified face._

_Sensing that the conversation was starting to get off-track, Kaoru coughed loudly. This gave the desired effect as both Shishio and Yumi turned to face the raven-haired young woman._

_Her sapphire eyes showed neither amusement nor displeasure at such public display of affection. Rather they were nothing but blank, emotionless depths._

_"Shishio-sama," started Kaoru, a serious look on her face. _

_"You have called for me?" She asked._

_"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about that." Shishio said._

_He grasped Yumi by the chin as the woman settled her head on Shishio's shoulder and stroked the skin beneath it. The pair momentarily looked into each other's eyes, as if the whole world revolves around just the two of them._

_Their contact broke when Shishio left go of his hold on Yumi who then stood upright and backed away a few steps to her previous position behind Shishio._

_"Distraction is like a double-edged sword. It gives you pleasures then stabs you in the back when you're not looking." Shishio philosophized._

_Kaoru cocked a slender eyebrow. "Yeah well, I'll be sure to remember that Shishio-sama." She answered._

_Now, normally a comment like that would result in the disrespectful person's tongue to be cut off, every single tooth plucked out of his inflamed gums, and his lips stitched together…if Shishio is in a good mood that is._

_Which is why non-Juppongatana members of Shishio's men would be shocked to find that instead of getting angry, Shishio simply laughed at Kaoru's words._

_"Your wit's just as razor sharp as always Shidobu." He commented._

_Then his face turned serious and the atmosphere around them seemed to intensify. "You know of the Battousai do you not?" He asked._

_Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "How could I not? He's one of the most infamous hitokiris during the Bakumatsu." She replied._

_Shishio nodded his head. "Yes, you are right. Six years have passed since then and this era's government is sadly fragile and weak. It's officials corrupted and evil."_

_He clenched his fist tightly and his red eyes seemed to have burst into fiery flames._

_"But that will change as I soon will accomplish my goal to take over __Japan__ and form a new government to my bidding. And the Meiji era will be no more!"_

_He laughed bitterly at the thought. Yumi just smiled as she gaze adoringly at her Lord Shishio, a slight flush of excitement for her lover colored her cheeks._

_Kaoru merely stood in silence, knowing better than to interrupt her leader._

_After a few moments, Shishio quieted down. His eyes were closed for a moment, as if he was in deep thought._

_Then he opened them, a deep scowl etched on his lips as if he was disgusted._

_"However, there is one man who stands in my path to ultimate greatness." He said._

_"Battousai," The words just merely came out of Kaoru's lips._

_Shishio nodded his head. "Yes, Battousai is the reason that I am in this miserable state. He has been a very large thorn by my side that I just can't seem to get rid of."_

_"It shouldn't have been too difficult," He added, more to himself than for the sake of the other occupants in the room. "But the Battousai is strong and in my condition I couldn't possibly defeat him."_

_Hoshi, who had been contented to stay in the shadows, stepped forward into the light and spoke._

_"That's impossible! No one is greater than you Shishio-sama." He exclaimed._

_Kaoru resisted the urge to gag herself. Hoshi's truly such a kiss-up._

_Shishio, however, seemed amused at his adviser's proclamation and said. "That may be so but a battle with the Battousai now could take at least an hour and you know that I can't fight in battles more than a few lousy minutes without self-combusting."_

_Shishio__ said the last part in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl. Yumi's eyes widened as Shishio's words implanted in her mind._

_"Battousai is that great of a swordsman." Yumi whispered softly in a mixture of awe and fear._

_"But I have a plan," continued Shishio._

_A menacing smile crept up to his lips. "An ingenious plan,"_

_Shishio turned to face Kaoru who raised an eyebrow in question. Not long after, both Yumi and Hoshi too turned their gaze to the raven-haired young woman._

_Uncomfortable to be the center of their attention, Kaoru frowned._

_"What?" She spat, almost angrily at the looks she was given._

_Yet, somehow Kaoru already had a hunch as to what Shishio's plan for Battousai is._

_And she didn't like it one bit._

_-end flashback-_

**X-x-X-x-X**

Darkness. That was all that she could see.

Infinite black, the bringer of the night.

Then light, a blinding white light.

"She's waking up!" squealed a childish voice that rang in Kaoru's head.

Kaoru forced herself to open her eyes to try to get a glimpse of who the owner of the voice is. But she quickly closed them as the morning light from the window hit her vision and almost blinded her.

Kaoru let out a groan as she reached a hand to massage her throbbing temple.

"Did a herd of cattle stampeded over me? Or is it that I drank too much sake again last night." She mumbled, not really expecting anyone to answer her.

The same childish voice from before giggled. "Onee-chan's so funny! I like her already Grand'pa!"

"Yes, yes Suzume." Kaoru could hear another voice reply only this time, it sounded much older and deeper than the first.

More curious than before, Kaoru opened her eyes again. She shielded them from the light while she waited for her eyes to readjust to the luminosity.

Satisfied that her vision finally cleared and that she could no longer see red and blue spots, Kaoru lowered her hand to her lap.

"Where am I?" She asked, craning her neck to look at her surroundings. Kaoru noticed that she was in a simple room with wooden floors and walls.

Her gaze turned to the people around her. To her right was a little girl with brown hair held up in two pigtails and huge brown eyes. The child wore a pink kimono with yellow and other pastel-colored flowers adorning the fabric.

Kaoru turned to study the man at her left. He was old and judging by what the child – Suzume if she heard correctly – said he was the girl's grandfather. He wore a doctor's uniform of a blue and white male kimono. His face was mustached and heavily bearded and his head was protected by a short blue bandana.

"How did I get here?" Kaoru demanded, though her voice was still weak and so barely came out more than a hoarse whisper.

Kaoru was both confused and alarmed. Where was the Battousai? Had he simply left her here?

'I have to find him.'

Kaoru grunted as she tried to lift herself up but her body wobbled weakly so the old man rushed to support her by the shoulders.

"No, you have to rest. You are still weak and your body's just recovering from the fever." The old man explained when Kaoru frowned as his gestures.

'Fever?' thought Kaoru. She must've looked confused because the old man replied.

"You have gotten a fever from the storm last night. Luckily it had broken not long after but you fell asleep and we didn't want to wake you since you're still recuperating."

Kaoru frowned deeply.

Weak. How dare he call her weak! This man before her is nothing but a living pile of old bones and skin and yet he hastily accused her to be a meek, delicate woman.

Kaoru hated to be called weak. It is in opposition of what Shishio-sama had taught her.

_"The strong shall live and the weak shall die." _Kaoru could still hear her leader's words flowing clearly through her mind just as he first said it years ago when she was still a weakling.

"Excuse me…but who are you?" Kaoru asked in a pleasant voice, successfully hiding her resentment to the old man's words from before.

"Ah, my name's Dr. Gensai and this is one of my two granddaughters, Suzume." The old man answered, gesturing first to himself then to the little girl across from him.

"What is your name Miss?" He asked.

"My name's Raven." She replied, her voice steady and calm. Kaoru had already expected them to ask for her name so it was easy for her to lie.

"Where am I?" Kaoru asked her unanswered question again.

"You're in Himura's house for the moment." answered Dr. Gensai.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Who's Himura?" She asked.

The shoji door slid opened and a figure stepped into the room, leaving the door open for ventilation

"That would be me," replied the figure, his voice deep and husky.

The morning's sun rays shrouded from behind the figure and into the room, illuminating his features.

Kaoru fought off a gasp. Her sapphire eyes widen as they interlocked with a pair of amused amber depths.

"Battousai," Kaoru said in a voice that's something between a gasp and a hiss.

The corner of his lips twitched into a devilish smirk, Battousai replied. His voice just as powerful as the display of his swordsmanship Kaoru had witnessed last night.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Soujiro stared blankly at the ceiling of his room. His mind in a haze as he recalled the previous conversation with his leader the night before.

_-flashback-_

_Soujiro stomped his palms flat against the table, his eyes burning with anger directed at the older man sitting in front of him._

_Kamatari, Yumi and Hoshi, the only other occupants in Shishio's office, looked alarmed at the display of emotion from the normally reserved Tenken._

_Shishio, however, didn't even flinched but did quirked a hairless eyebrow at one of his two best assassins' antics. _

_"Why can't you let me fight him? I know where Battousai has taken Kaoru." Soujiro said angrily, though his voice was still not above its' normal pitch._

_Shishio clasped his hands together and used his arms as a base of support for his chin. "Soujiro, I highly doubted that the footprints would still be there the next time you go. Also, by slim chance that the marks weren't washed away by the rain, how sure are you that you would successfully find the Battousai's residence? And if you did, you'd risk the possibility of putting Kaoru in danger."_

_Seeing Soujiro's eyes widen slightly, Shishio continued his explanation._

_"The Battousai is a smart and highly suspicious man. If you had followed him, there is no doubt that he would have suspect that Kaoru is somehow involved and that is the last thing we would want him to believe."_

_Shishio paused to let Soujiro reflect more on his words. For a few moments, there was silence._

_Finally, Soujiro asked. "But Shishio-sama…Why Kaoru? Why not me or Kamatari or someone else from the Juppongatana? What is your reason for choosing Kaoru to take the task?"_

_Shishio shook his head in dismay. "Have you not realized it yet Soujiro? Kaoru is the only member whom neither Battousai nor anyone else alive has seen. Also Battousai had seen her fight with a bokken so he would never suspect her as the infamous yet unknown Deafusu Shidobu of the Juppongatana."_

_"Regardless to what rumors say, Battousai isn't perfect. He has to have his own weaknesses and strengths just like any other person. All that I have told you now are my reasons why I choose Kaoru for this assignment. With her charm she will be able to persuade Battousai to reveal his weakness."_

_Shishio smirked as he added as an after-thought. "No one is immune to Shidobu's charms, not even Battousai the Slasher."_

_-end flashback-_

Soujiro sighed and glanced at the clock atop his night stand. It was nearly late morning. Kamatari would be upset if he skipped on breakfast.

And the last person you'd want to get pissed is Kamatari. The guy can even be scarier than Shishio when he wants to.

Besides, Kaoru wouldn't like it if he starved himself while she was away.

_"Soujiro! You better take care of yourself or else I'll punch your sorry face until it's an exact replica of your ass!" _Soujiro could already imagine Kaoru saying those words to him.

He chuckled at the thought but got up from his bed either way. Grabbing a spare light blue gi in his drawers, Soujiro slung it across his shoulders and slid his arms inside the sleeves. He knotted the ties of his gi securely, covering his previously-bare chest.

Since he already had his pants on, Soujiro founded his sandals and clasped the straps together. Fully dressed, Soujiro opened the door and walked outside into the hallway.

Shishio's last words rang in Soujiro's head and the dark brown-haired young man slightly frowned.

'Yes, Kaoru is a charming person and beautiful as well.' He thought.

Soujiro could only hope that Battousai doesn't fall for her.

As he had did.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"How old are you?"

Battousai cocked up an eyebrow in question. Kaoru wanted to slap herself for asking such a thing but she was curious.

After Battousai had entered, he questioned Dr. Gensai about her condition. Dr. Gensai told him the same thing that he told Kaoru. Also, the doctor gave Battousai a small list of vitamins she should take for her fast recovery and for her immune system to become more resistant.

Afterwards Dr. Gensai bide them both goodbye, taking his granddaughter Suzume along with him.

Now, only the two of them are left in the room.

"Twenty-five. Why do you ask?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Ah, just wondering." She replied.

Honestly, Kaoru first thought that Battousai was in his late thirties like Shishio but he looked not a day older than twenty-one!

Battousai's voice broke Kaoru out of her musing and she turned to face him.

"How old are _you_?"

'Should she tell him?' Kaoru debated in her mind.

Mentally she shrugged. Why not? It's not like he'll use their age differences against her.

"I'm nineteen," She answered.

Battousai nodded his head as if he approved. Kaoru wondered how finding out that they're just six years apart could make any difference.

Hmmm….

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Pass the mashed potatoes Anji." mumbled Usui from at the end of the table.

"Not until you say please." Anji replied in his monotone voice.

If Usui had eyes, he would've rolled them. "_Fine. _Please pass the damned potatoes Anji."

The Black Monk gave an uncharacteristic smirk but passed the said bowl of food.

Henya, the Birdman of the Juppongatana, noticed Soujiro's lack of interest in his food and nudged the younger man in the ribs.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked, pointing at the last piece of uneaten chicken in Soujiro's plate.

Soujiro pushed his whole plate towards the malnourished-looking man-bird hybrid.

"You can have it. I'm going to the gym to practice."

Soujiro stood up from and grabbed his sheathed katana that hung behind his chair. Silently, he walked out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

"Well, Tenken sure is perky today, isn't he?" sarcastically asked Fujimaru's master, pointing a long, clawed finger at the Tenken's back. (AN: Sorry I forgot his real name. Help!)

"He's just worried about Deafusu Shidobu." Kamatari explained.

A chorus of 'ahhs' emitted in the dining hall occupied by the Juppongatana, minus two, members.

The Blob, a pink man who is inhumanely chubby and whose IQ rivals that of a pea's, merely scratched his head in confusion.

"Duh..."

"Eww! That's gross! Get away from me Blob!" exclaimed Kamatari as the Blob's drool dripped down his clothes and food.

"Duh…" was the Blob's intelligent reply.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kaoru fingered the hem of her cream-colored yukata, uncomfortable at the way her companion was staring at her.

Vaguely, she wondered who had changed her clothes.

Kaoru frowned prettily. If it was Battousai, she swore she'd kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Suzume and Ayame were the ones who'd dressed you. I thought that you might not be comfortable in your damp kimono." Battousai said out of the blue, breaking the silence between them.

Kaoru nodded her head, making sure not to look into the hitokiri's eyes. For some reason, she felt unease being under his gaze.

She let out a surprised gasp when Battousai suddenly grasped her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

Battousai frowned when he saw the small tint of something akin to fear reflected in her gem-like eyes. Usually he didn't have a problem that someone feared him and even relished in those emotions but for reasons unknown, seeing it in her eyes frustrated and greatly displeased him.

"Where is the fearless maiden that I saw last night fighting off a group of men even though they vastly outnumbered her? I wish to see that brave young woman, not the meek and scared weakling that I see before me now." He practically growled out the words.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, their color drastically changing into sapphire-silver. With a force she didn't expect to show, Kaoru angrily slapped his hand away from her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way as if you know me," she hissed at him, her anger rising up to the surface, breaking the cold icy barriers she put around herself.

"Who are you to judge me as so?" Kaoru continued, already pissed to the point that she didn't care if anyone would hear her. "You may be the Battousai but I am not afraid of you!"

Electrified sapphire-silver eyes glared at the redhead before her. Even when red swirls began to appear in Battousai's amber eyes, Kaoru's stare remained unwavering.

Then to her outmost shock, the red tints disappeared in his eyes and Battousai let out a hoarse laugh.

Strangely, Kaoru found his laugh deep and sexy. Not that she would ever admit it, even to herself.

Battousai looked at her with amused amber eyes, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Now that's the woman I saw last night. My proud, beautiful Raven."

Kaoru raised both her eyebrows. "I am not yours." She said calmly, though the silver in her eyes deepened.

"Yes you are; mine to hold, mine to care for, mine to break." Battousai murmured as he leaned forward until their faces were merely inches apart.

A smirk twisted in his lips as he added. "And mine to touch."

His amber eyes held a hypnotizing gaze in them that Kaoru let him inched closer. Only when she felt his warm breath blowing her loose raven hair did she came back to her senses and held a hand between them as a barrier.

Kaoru's sapphire silver eyes intensified as she said in a dangerous voice. "Don't touch me. I'm not some piece of property that you can just throw away when you grow tired of it."

In a flash, Battousai grasped Kaoru's outstretched hand and gripped it; not hard for it to leave a bruise but enough for her to feel the pain.

Kaoru gasped at the sharp pain and Battousai took this opportunity to press his lips against her opened mouth and kissed her.

As he kissed her, Battousai placed his hand at Kaoru's nape to support her head while snaking his free arm across her slender waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Kaoru didn't respond at first, but her body soon began to have a mind of its own and Kaoru found herself kissing him back.

Their tongues were entwined, each trying to dominate the other. But it was when the redhead pulled her even closer against him that realization hit Kaoru like a cold slap in the face.

Her pleasure was replaced by disgust. Both at herself and at the man holding her in his embrace. Kaoru couldn't believe that she was actually kissing open-mouthed the guy who just happened to be her lord's most hated enemy.

Kaoru never felt as vile as she did right now.

Kaoru placed both hands firmly against Battousai's chest and pushed hard, trying to get him off her to no avail.

Then an idea crept into Kaoru's mind and so she waited for just the right moment. Withdrawing her tongue as far as possible from his, Kaoru bit him as hard as she could.

His yell muffled, Battousai pulled away from Kaoru, releasing her from his hold, and clamped his mouth. His amber eyes darkening with pain.

Kaoru fought down a smug smirk as she saw a tiny trail of blood dripping down the corner of the redhead's mouth.

Then to her surprise (Kaoru cursed at herself. What is it about this man that just left her surprised?), Battousai lowered his hand to reveal a smirk on his lips.

Before she could question why he wasn't angry at her, Kaoru yelped as Battousai leant forward once more, only this time he did something she completely didn't expect him to do.

He bit her lower lip hard to the point that it bleed. He cupped her face and, in a slow and sensuous manner, Battousai licked the blood off her lip. Once the blood was gone, he kissed her again. This time though, it was quick and just on the lips.

Battousai chuckled as he saw Kaoru's surprised expression.

"You have the most gorgeous shade of eyes. A beautiful sapphire that glitters with pure silver, such a rare combination of eye colors." He murmured.

Kaoru scoffed. "This coming from a man who has amber eyes that gleams red. What a hypocrite."

Battousai smirked. Not letting go of his hold on her face, he lifted his chin so that his mouth hovered just beside her ear.

"Mine." He whispered to Kaoru softly before he pulled away.

Growl.

Both looked down at Kaoru's stomach where the sound had come from. Kaoru blushed red with embarrassment.

'Oh great.' Kaoru sarcastically thought. 'What perfect timing.'

Battousai chuckled again, finding the various changes of situations amusing.

"I'll prepare your breakfast. In the mean time, don't leave this futon." He ordered.

Releasing his hold on her, Battousai stood up from his crossed-leg sitting position and turned his back towards Kaoru to leave the room.

Just as his hand grasped the handle, he glanced back once more at the raven-haired young woman sitting in the futon. Her sapphire-silver eyes gleaming with various emotions.

"Always remember this, my pet. I play for keeps. When I said that you are mine and mine alone, I mean it."

Leaving those words for Kaoru to ponder on, Battousai slid the shoji door open and stepped out of the room.

As the door closed behind him, Kaoru sat still unmoving. Only when Battousai's footsteps grew fainter, then out of earshot, did she relax and lied back down on her futon.

Kaoru let out the sigh she was holding and stared up at the ceiling.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

**X-x-X-x-X**

Soujiro stood at the center of the gym, his katana grasped in his hand. Tiny pieces are what remained of the countless wooden practice dummies that Soujiro had eliminated.

He snapped his wrist, flicking his katana as if to remove imaginary blood from his blade, before he slowly sheathed his sword back into its scabbard.

_Kaoru…_

**X-x-X-x-X**

**_to be continued_**

Sapphire: Well? Did you guys like it? I hope so…Man was it hard writing this chapter! Would you believe I spend almost an hour thinking of how to write the kissing scene without being too gross? Sigh.

Anyway, I think that in this chapter, I had revealed a more humane side to Shishio and the rest of the Juppongatana. Also I mentioned somewhat the relationship of Shishio and Yumi. Believe it or not, I actually love this pairing. Yumi's so dedicated to Shishio that she still loved him despite that he killed her. These two are my favorite evil couple. Enough said.

Also, if I had missed out someone in the Juppongatana, please don't hesitate to notify me. My memory's not as sharp since I haven't seen the series for a while now…

Lastly, yes I know that in the RK series, Kenshin wandered for 10 years before he met Kaoru. But in this fic, Kenshin is still the Battousai so he never wandered as a Rurouni. Also I made Kaoru and Soujiro older because I don't like the 11 years difference (for Kaoru that is) to Kenshin. In simple terms, Kaoru was born at the time of Bakumatsu. I hope this clears things up about the history of the fic.

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to email me (if you don't want your questions publicized that is). My email can be found in my bio for those who are members.

Now, click that purple button below and send me a review! or criticism if you want, just as long as it's constructive and not destructive. (winks)

Pa-alam! For now that is. Hohoho! (smiles)


	6. Foxes and Sparrows

AN: Contradictory to popular belief, I am indeed still alive and well. Things just have been hectic for me since I started my nursing rounds. Plus there's the projects and the work assignments and the week-long migraine and etc…I'm going to stop babbling now so you guys can just scroll down and read the newest chapter. Hope you like it!

Note: Firstly, for the "Hoshi/Houji" thing I had already clarified it but I will still change Hoshi to Houji so as not to confuse anybody. Secondly, if you wanted to leave a hate note at least have the guts enough to state your name and not just leave an anonymous "you suck" comment in the first chapter. Thank you. Lastly, I will clarify that, yes, this is a Sou/Kao/Batt fic. However I'm leaning more on the B/K side for the moment but that could very well change.

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**pnaixrose; half-breed-demon-fox; Broken Lavender; Demonwolf98; Kaori-Angel; Crystal Winds; alex; Snow Leopord; angelstarhikaru; Royalbluekitsune; Satora-chan; samuraiduck27; ariel; kia; Midnight Scribbler; DKRaven; Aya45; Scarlet Heir; kimberlyann; Moonfire01; Jisusaken; flaming-amber; luna9871; Shizuno -Japanese Noodles; Mini-MoonStar; Deus X Machina; ixchen; inuwolf04; YUKINA; lilrich; cherryblossom; hemery; DemonQueen14; Drawkcub; Holypanl; Soniya Himoura; tammi; Anonymous but very interested; Green AnimeLover; Miharu Kawashi; AVID READER!; cutekitsune05; antica

* * *

**

**Upon A Raven's Plight**

_Chapter six: Foxes and Sparrows

* * *

_

After Battousai left, it took Kaoru but a few minutes to recollect her bearings. Once she did though, she was tempted to smack herself in the face.

How could she do that to herself? Let herself be man-handled like a slave is by her master?

And the worse part was; she had let Battousai leave without the satisfaction of him being severely skewered. (Kaoru reasoned the failure of that possibility by reminding herself that her katanas were left back home.)

If there was one thing that set Kaoru apart from any other female aside from her temper, it would be her pride.

Kaoru had and has always considered herself as an independent and fully capable person. Yet, it was humiliating that she couldn't even prevent that _monstrosity _from touching her.

The rumbling of her stomach disrupted Kaoru from her thoughts, reminding the young woman that it was already late morning and she hadn't eaten anything since last night.

Pushing her hunger aside, Kaoru heaved a sigh. She let her eyes survey everything within the confinement of her room one more time. It wasn't that the place was lavished in extravagant designs. On the contrary, the room's furnishing was simple. Not really that much worthy of a second glance but Kaoru needed a diversion. Something for her mind to focus on rather than what had happened.

A prickling sensation crawled up her skin and Kaoru narrowed her eyes, senses fully on alert.

She hadn't been aware of it earlier, no surprise there. However, now that she was alone and focused she could feel it. The deep wretched pang churning in her gut, telling her instinctively that something isn't right.

And when it came to her instincts, Kaoru rarely never heeded them.

Kaoru pushed the covers of the blanket away, taking a much longer time to untangle a part of the mass of sheets that twisted around her legs like a serpent's wrap.

Once she finally shoved the wretched thing off of her, Kaoru got to her feet. Ignoring the slippers left at her bedside, Kaoru inspected the room. Her bare feet leaving no sound as her body's weight pressed against the wooden floor with each step she took.

A scowl settled upon her lips. Try as she might, Kaoru couldn't remember ever accommodating a room like this during her previous short visits to the city.

Conclusion. She wasn't inside a hotel as she had secretly hoped.

Besides, hadn't the elderly doctor – Gensai was his name Kaoru remembered – mentioned before that she was in Himura's house?

"_You're in Himura's house for the moment."_

Come to think of it, perhaps that is why the room seemed to radiate a familiar aura. It was Battousai's, though it was light and almost unnoticeable as if he hadn't used this particular room for quite some time.

Kaoru nodded her head, muttering to herself.

Yes, that was the reason for her critical mind to go on overdrive.

So why couldn't she get that nagging feeling out of her head that it was because of something else?

**X-x-X-x-X**

The whole place seemed to be alive. The soft hiss of boiling water combined with the sound of food chopping against wood to form a rhythmic group of sounds that's almost harmonious.

However, it failed to muffle the sound of footsteps followed by the swinging of the door, indicating that someone had entered the kitchen.

"I should ask Dr. Genzai for a check up. I'm starting to hallucinate." A sly, feminine voice drawled huskily.

"And 'Hello' to you too Takani-san." Battousai said non-chantilly. He lifted his gaze from the turnips he was chopping to spare his visitor a small smile.

That is, if you call a mere twitch of the lips a smile. Megumi mused. But of course, such emotional behavior, or rather lack-of, is expected from a hitokiri.

The young woman flicked back her long jet-black hair behind her shoulder in a defiant toss. Flashing the red-haired man a coy smile, she said. "Please Ken-san, call me Megumi. It's not like we're strangers."

"Whatever you say Megumi-san." was the Battousai's reply before he turned his back on her to slide the expertly-cut vegetables down the pot of steaming water.

Megumi made no comment, taking the time instead to check out the man standing in front of her. An appreciative look glazed on her face as the young woman left her dark, cinnamon eyes travel up and down the planes of Battousai's body. From the black gi that hid well chiseled muscles down to the white hakama tied from a well-toned lower torso and flowing down a lithe body, stopping just above thin ankles padded with black socks and tucked underneath the straps of his sandals.

Megumi noticed that Battousai still had his hair in the high ponytail. What she wouldn't give to have it unbound and wild; her fingers running through the crimson mane. For a moment, Megumi wondered if those scarlet gold-tinged strands would be as silky to the touch as they looked.

She licked her ruby red lips and a mischievous, almost wicked, smile settled in her features as her eyes gazed down at a particular and generous portion of Battousai's anatomy. (AN: That 'particular portion' depends on the reader's way of thinking. That's all I'm saying.)

Oh yeah, Ken-san was definitely a sight to behold.

"I do hope you don't plan to stand there all day staring Megumi-san. It's starting to annoy me." Battousai's deep baritone voice broke the young woman from her thoughts.

Despite feeling embarrassed having been caught red-handed, Megumi still managed to give a haughty smile that earned her the nickname Kitsune.

"I would've thought that people like you Ken-san are used to this kind of attention." She said teasingly.

Megumi noticed Battousai lifting his shoulders as if to heave off a sigh. Then, the redhead turned and Megumi was surprised to see the weariness and slight irritation radiating in the hitokiri's amber eyes.

"Why are you really here Megumi-san? I'm starting to get sick of this 'beating-around-the-bush' conversation we're having right now and, as you can see, I have more important matters to attend to." Battousai said bluntly.

Stunned, Megumi was silent for a moment. Then, she cleared her throat in an attempt to regain some composure.

"I see…Well then, does this 'important matter' have anything to do with the white kimono I saw perched atop the laundry line outside today?"

The witty, ever sophisticated Kitsune was back, seemingly shrugging off the blow of the redhead's words.

A slender red eyebrow was raised. "I don't see why it's any of your business Megumi-san." Battousai answered coolly.

"It is when Dr. Genzai himself asked me to follow up on her condition." Megumi replied just as smoothly.

Battousai gave no immediate reply, the hissing sound of steaming food kept the place from absolute silence as Megumi unconsciously held her breath.

To Megumi's relief, Battousai turned his back to her again.

"Very well. Help me finish up here and I'll take you to her room." He said.

Megumi exhaled, surprising herself as she did so.

She could not deny that Battousai is indeed an intimidating man.

"Oh and Megumi-san?"

Megumi cocked her head in the redhead's direction.

"What is it Ken-san?"

"Don't call me 'Ken-san'."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kaoru peeked out of the shoji door of her room. She looked to her right. Nothing. She turned to look at the left. Nothing.

Still clad in her yukata, Kaoru cautiously walked out of the door. Turning her back to slide the shoji shut; Kaoru let out a small sigh of relief. She was glad to be out of the too stuffy and uncomfortable room.

Now to get down to business.

Almost on tiptoe, Kaoru made her way down the hallway. Where she was headed to, Kaoru had no idea. To be honest, she didn't even know what to look for.

Kaoru had a mission, to find the Battousai's weakness. What she didn't count on was the red-haired hitokiri's 'interest' in her.

Kaoru didn't know whether to gag herself or get mad and beat a certain manslayer to a pulp, though she was seriously considering the latter. Coming from a well-known killer with an authority as high as her Lord Shishio's, Kaoru had expected a somewhat 'colder' personality. What she got instead was all fire and power. A very deadly combination, she had to admit.

Kaoru shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. She had to finish this mission.

And hopefully soon, Kaoru didn't want to stay in this place a minute longer than necessary because, honestly, it was starting to give her the creeps though she didn't know why exactly.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Megumi didn't know what had happened.

One minute, she was busying helping Battousai (though she still preferred to call him Ken-san just when he isn't around) cook and in the next, the red-haired assassin had snapped his head up in attention. His alerted eyes deepening in their amber color.

Unfortunately, Megumi didn't have the time to ask Battousai as the man had sprinted out of the kitchen in a red, black and white blur before she could.

Once the initial shock subsided, Megumi closed her gaping mouth and gave a small huff.

The nerve of the man! Leaving her alone to do his cooking without even telling her the reason for his sudden departure.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"And where do you think you're going?" A chilling voice caused Kaoru to stop in her tracks.

Kaoru didn't need to look behind her to know who the presence behind her is. Fighting off a grunt of slight anger and, though she wouldn't admit it even to herself, embarrassment at getting caught; she turned nonetheless and immediately her eyes were leveled with the Battousai's.

When she didn't respond, the hitokiri repeated his question again. This time, there was a more steely tone in his voice.

Kaoru merely raised an eyebrow but remained silent. But when she saw Battousai's eyes starting to change from pale amber to melting gold, she finally answered.

"I am bored. I do not want to lie around in bed all day so I decided to take a walk."

Kaoru mentally cheered at herself for her right choice of words. It had been hard trying to keep her sharp tongue from making a scathing remark but she had done it nevertheless.

Battousai's own eyebrow rose up. A sign that he didn't truly believed her but made no comment about it, much to Kaoru's relief.

Instead he said, "You shouldn't be moving around too much. Although I have no doubts that you are fine mentally, you should give your physical body more time to recuperate from the illness."

Kaoru crossed her arms to prevent Battousai from seeing her clenched fists. Her face was a blank look of indifference yet her insides were burning with angry pride.

"I do not think that I need you to tell me what to do, Himura-san." She answered back, her voice as cold as the winter winds. "I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

Oh dare he think of her as meek? She wasn't as timid and defenseless as most other women are.

To Kaoru's outmost dismay, instead of getting mad, the infamous hitokiri actually laughed. A deep, throaty laugh that sent involuntary shivers down to her toes. Though she would rather surrender herself to the police then admit it.

"You amuse me so very much Raven and you are not even trying." Battousai commented when his laughter subsided.

Who's Ra–ohh…Her false name. Kaoru wanted to knock herself in the head for almost forgetting such an important fact.

Before Kaoru could think of a reply, the redhead continued.

"I would prefer it if you call me Kenshin though."

Kaoru couldn't help it. She blinked.

"What?" Her voice almost took on a high pitch. Was the man insane? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is given your name to a complete stranger? A part of Kaoru jubilated at the evidence that he was starting to warm up to her. Another part of her, the cautious and albeit slightly paranoid one, wanted to grab Battousai by the shoulders and shake him furiously so much his head would bobble front and back like a doll's.

Battousai gave a knowing smirk, as if he could read her thoughts.

"I do not like to be called Himura so much and I prefer the name 'Battousai' to remain inside the battlefield and not elsewhere."

Kaoru, thinking of no remark to his explanation, merely grunted and tightened the clench of her fists. She wanted so badly to slug him in the jaw and watch in gloating satisfaction as the smirk disappeared from his smug face.

"You seem to have no problem giving such personal information such as your name, Himura-san." She finally remarked.

If it was possible, the smirk on his lips grew even wider. "I know that you are a smart girl and so not dumb enough to reveal my name to outsiders. Also, you will be living in my house and—."

"What!" Okay, now the protest in her voice was clearly evident. Her hands twitched, eager to smash the cocky redhead's jawbone.

Kenshin chuckled seeing the astonished look on Kaoru's face. "Yes, you will be living here as of now. You are mine and should therefore stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

Kaoru remained silent. She didn't trust her voice to speak. She didn't even know if she could, the willingness to do bodily harm was growing stronger.

Reason, fortunately, was quick to act. Isn't this what she wanted though? To penetrate through the Battousai's (She would never call him Kenshin in her mind) wall of defense?

Kaoru uncurled her fists as both her mind and hands relaxed. Yes, let him think of her as inferior and innocent. She could even pretend that she lacked in swordsmanship skills compared to him.

She will swallow that part of her pride for now, if only for the sake of her mission. It will not be easy, as her comrades had often said that she is a proud woman, but she will do it.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was vastly amused with the dark-haired woman's reaction. Her face was as stony as Shinomori's, never revealing her thoughts. Yet it was her eyes that would lead to her undoing. They were a fiery sapphire, burning with an intensity as scorching as melting silver.

He frowned. Perhaps he should teach her to conceal her emotions better. He would never let another man see the intense passion he knew she is capable of, despite her continual resistance of him.

With that thought in mind, his lips twitched back into their usual smirk.

"Ohohoho! You should consider yourself a lucky little girl. Ken-san rarely picks up pathetic strays." The slight nasal tone of a voice that could only be a woman's penetrated the air and catching their immediate attention.

Both turned to the hallway in front of them and saw a figure stepping out of the shadows.

It was Megumi.

"You must be Raven, I am Takani Megumi." She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder in a defiant gesture.

Her ruby-painted lips curved into a sarcastic smile. "A pleasure to meet you."

**X-x-X-x-X**

It wasn't until late that evening that Kaoru was finally left alone in the house. Wearing an impossibly bright yellow kimono Megumi lent her – Kaoru had a feeling that the other woman chose it to purposely drive her insane – she headed towards her room.

Closing the shoji behind her and making sure to snap the latch securely, Kaoru easily maneuvered in the darkness of the bedroom to the lone small desk seated near the corner.

Stray lines of moonlight peeked through as Kaoru unlocked the hedges of a nearby window and pulled it open.

Tonight was perfect. Battousai had left on an evening engagement, Megumi had taken her leave a few hours before sunset and as far as Kaoru could tell, there seemed to be no servants living in the house. She was completely and utterly by herself.

Kaoru loved it.

Whistling a low and seemingly non-rhythmic tune, Kaoru sat in the chair and waited.

An equally soft fluttering sound interrupted her and she stopped. Her eyes fixed on the dark brown sparrow perched atop the window pane. Small golden brown eyes stared at her as if in expectancy.

Kaoru felt a smile curved up her lips and she allowed the action. Shifting her gaze away from the bird, Kaoru clicked open the desk's drawer and took out an ink bottle and a roll of parchment.

Dipping a finger in the ink, Kaoru unfurled the semi-stiff paper with her free hand and started to dot it with the black markings her inked finger made.

**X-x-X-x-X**

A slight tapping sound jolted Soujiro from his restless sleep. Hand reaching for his katana, Soujiro stopped when he saw the cause of the noise and gave a small sigh of distressed relief.

Tying the loose knots of his sleeping yukata in place, Soujiro got to his feet and walked over to the large full length double windowed-doors that led to the balcony of his room.

Turning the knob, the young man opened one of the doors and stepped aside a bit to let the intruder in.

The intruder, a small brown sparrow, landed on the crooked finger Soujiro held out near his face.

Noticing the tiny, almost unseen, parchment paper tied to one of the animal's leg, Soujiro ran a hand through his tousled dark brown hair before he untied the small black ribbon and unfurled the note.

His usual cold smile crept up his face as Soujiro read and re-read the contents of the paper under the sparse light the new moon provided.

Without a word, Soujiro retied the ribbon to the sparrow's leg and watched as the bird turned its' back in one effortless hop, ruffled its' feathers, and flapped its' small wings twice before taking off into the dark night to return to its owner.

Once the animal had taken flight, Soujiro closed the window door and turned around to walk towards the door with the intention to relay the words written on the note.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kaoru smiled as a sparrow hopped over to her side of the window. She opened her palm and waited for the bird to bounce on top before she untied the black ribbon tied to its' leg.

Crooning softly at the small animal, Kaoru petted its' small head with a now-cleaned and ink-free finger.

"Thank you my little friend for sending the message." She said softly. "Now it's time for you to go and rest. I will call you again when I have need of you."

Kaoru watched as the bird blinked its golden brown eyes at her before it ruffled its' feathers in what seemed to be mock anger just before it took flight and disappeared into the darkness even amidst the light of the moon.

Her sapphire eyes flashed silver momentarily.

"Perfect."

**X-x-X-x-X**

"What is it Tenken?"

Soujiro turned and smiled his usual smile and bowed as his lord, Shishio, exited into the hallway.

The younger man spared a look at the disheveled Yumi standing next to his lord and bowed at her as well before he turned his gaze back to Shishio's.

"Had I interrupted something important Shishio-sama?" Soujiro asked in a sincere tone of voice.

Shishio's crimson eyes gleamed for a moment. "Don't get cheeky with me Soujiro. Tell me know the reason for your untimely visit before my patience wanes out."

Soujiro bowed for a second time. "I deeply apologize but I have come to relay to you Deafusu Shidobu's message."

Yumi's exotic-colored eyes widened in surprise and deep pleasure. "Kaoru has sent a message?"

Soujiro nodded his head at his lord's mistress and wordlessly handed over the note to Shishio.

Shishio unfurled the note and read it, a small smirk slowly appearing on his face as he did so. To anyone else, the contents of the paper would have been utterly useless and mistaken for as trash with the seemingly random small dots splattering in the note.

However, to the Juppongatana's members, it was much more. So much more.

"Excellent. I trust you had already replied to Shidobu?" Shishio asked.

Soujiro nodded his head. "Yes, I had tied the ribbon on the sparrow."

"Marvelous."

"Wait. What did Kaoru say?" asked a growingly frustrated Yumi.

Shishio handed the note over to Yumi for her to read. As she did, Yumi felt a smile twitched at her lips as well. It was both malicious and tender, depending on anyone's opinion.

"_I have been successful. So far, the Battousai and everyone else believed me to be innocently naïve and unaware of the world with an immaturely stubborn attitude just as we had planned."_

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kaoru was just in time. Had she dwindled for a minute, she would've been caught.

Kaoru's ki flared and felt the Battousai's own energy as he was about to enter the gates just as she finished tying the last knot of her yukata. Sprinting noiselessly towards her futon, Kaoru pulled the covers over herself and quickly lowered her own ki in the 'sleeping' level.

Too soon for a later, footsteps tapped in the wooden floor of the house, heading towards her room. Kaoru knew that it was the Battousai's. How he had gotten the gates to open and close without moaning from the moving she didn't know. Not that she particularly cared at the moment.

When the footsteps stopped in the front of her door, Kaoru forced herself to lie lax and even managed to fake a few soft snores.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the footsteps finally shuffled and continued their way down the hall.

Heaving a soundless sigh in the total darkness of her room, Kaoru finally closed her tired eyes and snuggled deeper into her bed as she drifted off in a sleep she knew wouldn't be dreamless.

* * *

_**To be continued.

* * *

**_

AN: So what did you guys think? Thought I would make Kaoru lose her 'iciness' so easily neh? Hohoho! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Anyway tell me what you think of the chapter. Good? Bad? Should be utterly ripped into pieces and burned? Whatever you want.

For those who wanted a reply but aren't members of FF, just leave your email add and I'll contact you whenever I can.

As always, pa-alam for now! Until next time. (A hopefully quicker next time.) Peace out!

_Next chapter:_ Kaoru is introduced to a few other members of the 'Kenshingumi' while Battousai gets to say about his own thoughts of the mysterious and enigmatic 'Raven' and proves to readers that he isn't as ignorant and over-sexually frustrated as readers are lead to be believed. A few of the Juppongatana may pop out every now and then, especially the love-lorn Soujiro.


End file.
